super_smash_bros_wii_u3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
''Super Smash Bros for Wii U '' is an upcoming Nintendo title developed by Project Sora and Namco Bandai. It is and four player 2D platform game including famous Nintendo characters such as Mario, Link, and Kirby. It is to be released along with Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS in 2014. Development Super Smash Bros. for Wii U , along with its handheld version, was announced at E3 2011 by Nintendo global president Satoru Iwata To the shock to the developer Masahiro Sakurai, who was still working on Kid Icarus: Uprising, was not ready to make another Smash Bros. game. By June 2012, Masahiro Sakurai had confirmed Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS were in there early stage of development. In August 2012, Sakurai stated that while the addition of third-party characters appealed to fans and broadened the Smash Bros. audience, he recognized the need to narrow down their inclusion since introducing non-Nintendo characters "willy-nilly" would lose focus of the game. He also noted that the game system had been completed. Feeling that the series had found its target audience and introducing gimmicks would hinder rather than help the brand, Sakurai explained that he was thinking of ways to introduce a new, different experience, while retaining the frantic gameplay from previous installments. In January 2013, Sakurai announces that Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS will be shown in some type of fashion during the Nintendo Press Conference at E3 2013. Due to the fact Nintendo decided to not have a press conference but instead having smaller events. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS along with A 3D Mario and Mario Kart Raceing for Wii U would be shown on a Nintendo Direct on June 11th. On June 11th, the game was fully revealed on the Nintendo Direct, showcasing both versions, and revealing the Villager from the Animal Crossing series and Capcom's Mega Man as playable characters along with returning veterans Mario, Bowser, Link, Fox McCloud, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Samus Aran, and Pit. The Wii Fit Trainer from the Wii Fit series was shown later on the convention floor. On July 12th, Pikmin & Olimar from Nintendo's Pikmin series was revealed on the Super Smash Bros. website Daily Updates. On July 27th, Masahiro Sakurai revealed that there will be no story mode or cutscenes because of the fact they were uploaded to YouTube. Thos may be a preference from the time when Nintendo banned Lets Plays of there games, but had quickly undone there thought. Instead they will show the reveal trailers of new characters. On August 7th, the Year Of Luigi continued, a Nintendo Direct to talk about upcoming 2013 titles from Nintendo and there 3rd Parties. On the Nintendo Direct, Luigi was revealed to be a returning veteran. Characters Super Smash Bros. has always had an array of Nintendo Franchises of the past, present, and future. And in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS that is no exception. Photo Gallery Ssb3dswiiu.jpg Image1.jpg Image.jpg Video Gallery Category:Franchises